Jailbreak
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Apetrully felt like his sanity is being tested by these three.


It was just a normal day for Apetrully. Being captured by the zebras and having to be stuck in one of East Citadel's jail cells. Yup, that was pretty normal for the commander. Now all he have to do is wait until First Squad comes, but at least the zebras were able to give him a cell mate for the time being.

This cell mate was a human woman. Early twenties with small, brown eyes, and long, curly, black hair. She wore a black sweatshirt, dark blue shorts, and was barefoot. All Apetrully remembers about her, besides appearance, was that she's going to be released tomorrow morning, and that her name is Estell Smyth.

Apetrully was just sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for First Squad to come and save him until he heard, "I did it..." from his cell mate.

From the other side of the room, he could see Estell grinning widely, looking at something.

"I did it!" Estell shouted, throwing her fists in the air.

"Hello? What are you doing?" Apetrully ask.

With a somewhat smug smile on her face, the woman said, "Isn't is obvious? The thing that a prisoner does night after night..."

She slapped her hand on the ground, crouched down. That grin was still on her face as she said, "...Jailbreak."

"Jailbreak...?" Apetrully repeated.

The commander suddenly felt himself panicking for Estell's safety.

"What are you saying?! But you're going to be released tomorrow!" Apetrully exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now!" Estell shouted.

"No, it still matters! Tomor-"

"DON'T BE SO LOUD! WHAT IF THE GUARDS FIND OUT!?"

The commander was taken back by that, but replied, "That's you! Calm down."

He cleared his throat to calm himself down and asked, "Since tomorrow is your release day, why do you need to do a jailbreak?"

"Okay, listen up, I finished this hole a day before my release, so I can escape through this. That's all." The woman smiled, giving him a thumb's up.

"I don't get it at all! What do you mean?" Apetrully could feel a headache forming. "But tomorrow you'll get released, and-"

The commander jumped at the sound of footsteps and said, "Oh no, they're here!"

"Hey!" Sparky Black shouted as he and his twin brother enter the cell.

"Yes?" Apetrully said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What's the fuss about?" Sparky White said.

"Well, that-" Apetrully was suddenly cut off when Estell pushed him behind her with such confidence.

"Hey, zebras." Estell smugly said. "What I'm going to do now... is a jailbreak!"

"What did you say that!? Are you stupid?!" Apetrully shouted at her, not using his usually politeness.

"Jailbreak?!" The zebras shouted in shock.

"Yes, that's right, a jailbreak!" Estell exclaimed with so much confidence.

"You... Are you crazy?!" Sparky Black exclaimed. "But you're going to be released tomorrow!"

"The zebras are making more sense than you!" Apetrully felt like he had to point out.

"It can't be helped! I finished my jailbreak hole before the release! Might as well try to leave this jail from here!" Estell throw her head up so high that the commander was worried that it might pop off. "That's what a god among humans does, right?!"

"No, I don't get it at all! What do you mean?!"

"Okay, but like we would ever let you do a jailbreak!" Sparky White shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen, if you leave through that hole, you'll get back here soon enough!"

"Then fine! I WILL JAILBREAK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES!"

"What are you trying to achieve with this?" Apetrully soon asks.

"What are you thinking exactly?" Sparky Black also asked.

"Well, I..." Estell seems to be pausing for dramatic effect. "I got myself arrested on purpose just to do a jailbreak."

"Huh?" That was just an understatement.

"I walked around, throwing rocks at everyone!" Estell just looks so proud for saying that.

"You only got arrested for that!? How didn't you get murdered by the Bears?!" Apetrully can't help but to scream at the crazy one.

"To even go to that extent..." Sparky White and his brother looked so shocked. "Why do you want to do a jailbreak so much?!"

"Great question, but I feel like you guys are using 'jailbreak' too much." Apetrully felt like he had to comment on.

"Prison..." The woman said so seriously that the commander wonders if she's anywhere near close to being sane. "...Break."

"Are you talking about the TV show?! Are you serious?! Are you stupid?!" Apetrully shouted at her.

"...Damn." The twins said in unison, sounding actually quite impressed with the Estell's reasoning.

"Don't tell me..." He could see the proud looks on their faces.

"We have to admit that's a really cool series." Sparky Black smiled.

"Really?!"

"To tell you the truth, we want to let someone do a jailbreak too."

"No! No! Just no!"

"Watch Prison Break! We want to let someone to do a jailbreak just one time..."

"I'm pretty sure I've broken out of here before."

"That's why! Every week on Wednesday, we wouldn't lock up the jail, and seal this place with tape."

"Why haven't Highroller fired you two permanently by now?!"

"Because of you, we don't need to that."

"You shouldn't be doing that in the first place!"

"We're going to our room, maybe have some coffee."

"Seriously! Why isn't anyone listening to me?!"

"Wait, could you...?!" Estell almost gasped.

"You can escape now." Sparky Black said, looking like the two never made a dumb decision in their life.

"But..."

"Nothing abnormal around here!"

"You're really trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?" Apetrully sighed.

"But you'll get fired if you let me out! Maybe even be thrown into jail too." Estell worried.

"EXACTLY!" The commander shouted, having a desire to strangle someone.

"Then we'll jailbreak too!" Sparky White proudly shouted.

"What are you trying to achieve with all of this?!"

Estell almost looked teary-eyed. "I didn't know there's someone like you in the Hidden Kingdom."

"No one else are like them! They're the only ones!"

"Come on, escape now. If you don't, we may have to arrest you again." Sparky White said like that was just a normal thing as the two look the other way.

"Guards! There are zebras literally trying to let someone out!"

Okay, now Estell really is crying. "Seriously, thank you so much for this!"

The two let out a little laugh as Sparky Black hit her back. "What are you crying for?"

Out of nowhere, the zebras grabbed some pom-poms, cheering, "Don't give up!"

"Is this a test to test my sanity?!" Apetrully shouted.

"Yeah! Don't give up!" Estell cheered, shaking around her own pom-poms.

"Why are you joining them?!"

"Really, what should I say to you?" Estell asked, acting like what just happened a few seconds ago didn't happened at all.

"Don't forget us, in here." The zebras pounded their chests, right where their hearts are.

"That's a bit much." Apetrully commented on.

"I will," Estell proudly smiled. "And I will definitely return here again!"

"I hope not."

Estell hop into the hole in the ground, but then popped out her head out to say, "When the cherry blossoms bloom."

"You're just going to get arrested again!" Apetrully shouted as the woman disappears into the tunnel.

Apetrully stared at the zebras, who were saluting to the woman. "You know what. I'm going to escape too now. See you guys in my nightmares."

* * *

First Squad stopped when they notice that their commander was walking towards them.

"Commander, how did you escape out of there?"

"It's best that you don't know about it."

"But why-"

"It was a cruel and unusual punishment, and I would like to forget about it."

"Oh, I'm s-"

"No, no, no talking. I'm in desperate need of aspirin. Goodbye."

First Squad look at each other, wondering what happened to their commander.

* * *

AN: Yes! I actually uploaded something for this fandom! Sorry for Apetrully's OOCness here, but I really wanted to do something similar to this funny Japanese skit I found online (Don't remember where it come from though, sorry). Hope you like it!


End file.
